


Teach Me, Miss Damara!

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Rufioh Nitram/Horuss Zahhak - Freeform, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Revenge Sex, Reverse Het, Uninformed Consent, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horuss comes to Damara of all people for relationship advice. Damara decides to take advantage of the opportunity to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me, Miss Damara!

“I just thought, given your shared history and your similar mudblooded upbringing, you might understand him a bit better.”

Damara could not believe the nerve of this stupid horse boy. First he steals Rufioh from her, and now he was asking her for relationship advice? She wished that she could feed him to Lord English right here and now. And yet, as she glared at Horuss, his stupid goggles and his well-built body and his hopeless naivetie, she felt something black twisting in her stomach, and she thought… why let this opportunity go to waste?

“Yes. I happy to help.”

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Horuss was bent over a table in his hive, completely naked except for his stupid mask. His arms were bound behind him with a cord he’d said he shouldn’t be able to snap, and he fidgeted against the table nervously, sweating profusely. Damara stood behind him, her hand coaxing his massive blue bulge out to its full fifteen-inch length under the table. “Um, Damara, what exactly is the point of this exercise again?”

“Rufioh bored with you,” Damara explained, stepping away to grab a large bottle of lubricant from a nearby shelf (definitely _not_  the kind used to make robots, but apparently, Horuss wasn’t very smart). “He want more out of your sex life.” She popped the cap off the bottle as she stepped back toward him, squeezing a generous helping of lube into his naked crack. “I show how you make him _scream_. Make him think of nothing else.” Damara prodded her slick fingers against his pucker, meeting a bit of resistance before thrusting inside, and Horuss groaned as probed and stretched his asshole.

“Damara, I’m not–” Damara twisted her fingers inside of him, making Horuss cut himself off with a loud grunt. “I’m not sure that’s the problem.”

Damara immediately stopped moving. “You not trust me?” she asked, sounding hurt as she removed her fingers from him. “You not want my help?”

“Uh, no! I mean yes! I mean… I still want your help.”

“Then trust me.” She slowly reinserted her fingers, trying to loosen him up a bit. “You do to Rufioh what I do to you, and he never want to leave.”

Horuss tried to stifle his moans as Damara continued her exercises in his backdoor. “Right, but, um… should I not be the one doing them to you? For practice?”

Damara responded with a harsh slap to Horuss’s ass, and the blueblood yelped in surprise. “No! You just mess it up, and I have to show you anyway. This way faster.”

“I… okay. Do as you will.”

Looking down at the submissive blueblood beneath her, Damara smiled with glee. Her bulge was already fully erect at this point, so she pulled her skirt loose and dropped it to the floor, leaving her throbbing cock poking out of the front of her frilly red thong. She dribbled a little more lube onto her hand and eagerly stroked her shaft, less than half the length of Horuss’s monstrous member, but more than enough to stretch out his tight little anus.

“Rufioh is big anal slut,” Damara lied, tossing the bottle of lube aside. “Loves huge bulge stretching his waste chute. Other sex just boring.” She rubbed her slick bulge between his muscular cheeks, and Horuss shuddered at the hot flesh sliding against his own.

He raised his head for a moment. “Are you… sure? He’s never mentioned this.”

“Shoosh!” Damara slapped his ass once more, and he yelped, lowering his head again. “He never say it, but secretly like it. Big tsundere.” Horuss seemed satisfied with that answer, so she began to make her move. “So if you really want please him, just bend him over,” she explained, pulling back to press the tip of her bulge against Horuss’s waste chute. “Take your big horse cock, and…”

“Thrust!” Damara thrust her hips forward, and she moaned loudly as half of her bulge plunged into Horuss’s tight ass. She didn’t stop moving, continuing to shove her cock in and out at a rapid pace, and Horuss grunted as his asshole was stretched out by the lowblood’s filthy cock. “Fuck, you so tight,” she purred, running her hands over the blueblood’s sweat-coated back. “Rufioh must love your asshole.”

Horuss pressed his face against the table. “Actually,” he replied between ragged breaths, “we’ve never… done this.”

Damara grinned wickedly, her bulge growing even harder at the thought of her taking Horuss’s anal virginity before Rufioh could. “Good. You take his first. Make it more special.” She continued pounding into his waste chute, and soon found herself bottomed out, the wet sounds of her shaft sliding in and out now punctuated with the hard slaps of her hips against his buttocks. She threw her head back and moaned as she penetrated Horuss as deeply as she could, slipping into her native tongue. “あなたの嫌いな人は私のものです、あなたは少し青雌犬。私は赤のあなたの内部をペイントするつもりです。”

“What?” Horuss asked, alarmed by the sudden change in language. “You’re going to… paint something?”

“No, I say, you paint floor blue,” Damara quickly deflected, reaching down to stroke the bottom of his throbbing bulge, and she slowed her thrusts to milk his gene bladder with the tip of her cock. Horuss’s bulge was continuously leaking precum onto the floor, and he seemed ready to burst at any moment. “And then, you ride Rufioh like stallion. Break him in. Paint asshole blue with giant cock.”

Horuss panted, no longer able to resist the stimulation Damara was giving him. “Damara… I… _hnnggh._ ” With a loud groan, he finally came, his enormous member twitching in Damara’s hand as one massive load of thick blue genetic material after another spurted out of the tip, pooling on the floor in a large indigo puddle. A flood of runnier blue material rushed from his untouched nook, staining Damara’s wrist as she stroked the blueblood to completion.

Damara chuckled at the mess Horuss had made on the floor. “Good. So much blue. You fuck his ass until he stain floor with filthy brown. Fuck so hard, he come without touching.” She felt her own orgasm approaching as well, so she gripped Horuss by the hips and bucked against him faster, her swollen red cock slamming into his stretched-out asshole with full, hard thrusts. Horuss squirmed beneath her, moaning in pain as her penetration continued even after his climax. “And then, you keep fucking until bulge explode, fill him with cum. Just… like…”

The blueblood struggled vainly. “Damara, wait–”

“ _This_!” With one final thrust, Damara reached her limit, and Horuss grunted as the rustblood released her prodigious load inside him, one burst of boiling hot cum after another filled his formerly virgin asshole. Damara continued weakly thrusting as she rode out her climax, smiling as her dark red genetic material spilled out around her twitching member. As her released slowed to a stop, she pulled out, more thick burgundy fluids spilling out of Horuss’s stretched out waste chute and dripping from the tip of her sagging bulge.

Damara gave Horuss a light pat on the butt, making him flinch as if he was expecting another slap. “Just do _that_ , and he never leave,” she concluded, wiping the slick fluids off of her cock as it began to retract. “And whatever you do, you _not_  tell him I tell you. More thoughtful this way, yes?”

Horuss lay on the table, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. “I, um… yes.”

“Good.” Once she’d ensured her bulge was fully back in her panties, Damara bent down to put her skirt back its proper place. As one final courtesy, she bent forward to untie Horuss’s arms. “That all you need, then. Good luck!” With that, she turned and walked out of Horuss’s hive, not even waiting for a response.

 

* * *

 

“Damara.”

The rustblood turned to face the familiar voice. Ah yes, stupid horse boy again. “Horuss.”

As Damara turned to face him, he looked away, nervously rubbing at his arm. “So, I, um, followed the advice you gave em.”

Damara grinned. No doubt her absurd suggestions had resulted in a bad time for Horuss and his scumbag matesprit. “Oh yes? How it go?” she asked, her voice full of false sweetness.

“Well, actually…” He smiled shyly. “It went exceedingly well!”

The smile immediately disappeared from Damara’s face. “What.”

“I was nervous about it, of course, but you were absolutely right about Rufioh! He was taken aback at first, but once we’d, um… gotten into it, he was… well, I’m sure you know.”

“あなたは冗談をクソしていますか、あなたのたわごとの愚かな作品？”

Horuss chuckled. “No, not at all! Things between us are better than ever. I think your advice was exactly what we needed. So… thank you, Damara.” Damara just stared at him dumbfounded. After an extended moment of awkward silence, Horuss spoke up again. “Well, um… I should go, I suppose?”

As he turned to leave, Damara spoke up. “WaIt.”

He turned back to face her. “Er, yes?”

“You happy now, but maybe not for long,” Damara said, trying to force a smile and failing. “Rufioh fickle. He get bored again. He get unsatisfied. He leave.” She took a step toward the nervous blueblood. “Unless… Damara help you more.”

“Oh. Um.” Horuss looked away, beginning to sweat more profusely than usual. “Well, you may be right.”

Damara tilted her head, replacing her forced half-smile with a genuine predatory grin. “I right before, I right again.”

Horuss tugged at his collar. “Well… okay,” he relented. “I suppose if you’re willing to continue to help me, I… wouldn’t be averse to it?”

“Good,” Damara replied. “I call you, you come to my hive, try new things.” She gave him a pat on the cheek (the ones on his face this time), then added in East Beforan, “私は、あなたが私のコックを吸うする準備ができている願っています、馬の少年。”

He began to ask what she’d just said, but before he had the opportunity, she simply turned around and walked again once away. As she left, she chuckled quietly to herself. Maybe if Horuss stopped being so stupid, he would make for a good kismesis, But until then, he would make for a perfectly fine fucktoy. After all, why let this opportunity go to waste?

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
